Merry Christmas, Duo
by Jewel of Hell
Summary: A holiday story about our boys. Heero has to work away from home on Christmas--their first Christmas after the war. Duo is unhappy about it, until he gets the Christmas gift he wanted most of all.


**Genre:** AU-ish/Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4, 5x6

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, lime, fluff, sap, possible OOCness, no plot

**A/N:** My first oneshot! This is based (loosely) on the Carpenters' song "Merry Christmas, Darling." Hope you have a wonderful holiday!

RE: Edited to add back in the scene breaks that were deleted.

* * *

**Merry Christmas, Duo**

"I won't be home for Christmas," Heero had said.

Who would have thought Duo could hate something his lover and life partner said so much. He usually loved to hear Heero talk, even when his lover said things of relative unimportance. But those words he hated. And he hated Heero's work for taking his lover away from him. Hated that he couldn't go with Heero.

He left three days before Christmas and wouldn't return until two days after Christmas. He promised Duo they would have their own Christmas, but that wasn't really the point. It was their first Christmas together after the war, and Duo wanted to spend it with the one he loved most in the world.

Christmas Eve dawned bright and clear, not a trace of snow. Then again, Duo wasn't really expecting it to snow. It would have been nice . . . rolling in bed, he glanced at the clock and groaned. He had to be at Quatre's manor in an hour. His best friend was throwing a huge Christmas party, and he'd offered to come early (very early) and help.

Grabbing a quick shower, he dressed in black slacks with a pure silk shirt of blood red. The buttons were silver, and it looked at once Christmasy and sexy, according to Heero. At the thought of his wayward lover, Duo felt his throat tighten. He'd really, really been looking forward to Christmas. He'd bought his lover's gift a month ago, into the holiday as soon as Thanksgiving was over. He'd wanted to spend a quiet night at home, in front of the fire, perhaps watching snow, talking, drinking hot chocolate with too much whipped cream, and maybe making love on the blankets where they would sleep for the night.

Fiercely blinking back the urge to cry, Duo fastened the birthday gift Heero had given him around his neck. The silver chain dropped a bloodstone shaped like a tear to just below the hollow of his throat. He loved it and wore complimentary colors often. Today, he wanted as much of Heero with him as possible.

Someone knocked on his front door. Wufei and Zechs, he knew, come to pick him up. Heero had asked them a week ago to take Duo to the party and see to it he enjoyed himself. Sighing, he tried not to think negatively. He could have fun without the love of his life around. Of course he could. He could spend one Christmas away from him, even though it was a symbolic holiday. Of course. It would be easy. Just don't think about Heero. Yes. He could do that.

For about two seconds. Glancing at his expression, he was dismayed to see depression clearly visible in his indigo-violet eyes. Well, maybe the guys would be able to cheer him up since he couldn't cheer himself up. Maybe he would just get drunk out of his mind. Making a face, he stomped away from the mirror. He'd been drunk once, and he would _never_ do it again. Pulling open the door, he put on his best smile.

Or a weak parody of it, apparently. Wufei frowned. "You look so unhappy it makes _me_ depressed," he mused. Grinning a little, he pulled Duo into a hug and kissed his temple. "You'll have fun today, Duo. Promise."

"Sure," Duo said as brightly as he could manage.

As soon as Wufei let him go Zechs embraced him, planting a gentle kiss to his lips. "We brought you a triple-shot espresso and caramel machiatto," he said softly. "And muffins."

"Let's go," Wufei said, slinging an arm around Duo's slim shoulders and tugging him out. "You got everything you need?"

Grabbing his long black coat, he nodded. The thing had been an expensive gift from Quatre. Wool on the outside, the inside was lined with fleece. It had come with a lovely burgundy scarf and dropped to his knees. He let them pull him outside, trying to cheer up. It was a little easier now that he wasn't alone. Wufei drove a black and white truck, and the pair sandwiched Duo between them as they drove to Quatre's estate.

The outside was decked out tastefully and extravagantly. Finishing off his machiatto (he'd poured the espresso inside it), Duo absently handed the cup to Zechs and got out of the truck. Wufei caught up to him and tucked Duo's hand under his arm. He only rang the doorbell once before letting himself in.

"Quatre!" he called. "We're here!"

"Oh, good!" drifted in from the kitchen. "Come on in, guys!"

Quatre was up to his elbows in cooking. Duo could see Trowa in the renovated ballroom, hanging up decorations and making it look extremely elegant and festive. Quatre wore a white apron over his clothes, and Duo had to grin at the domestic-ness of that. Quatre abandoned his baking long enough to give Duo a tight hug.

"I need help in here, Trowa needs help in there," he said. "You three can decide who helps who. Although Trowa gets you, Zechs. You're the tallest."

Smirking a bit, Zechs went into the ballroom while Trowa came out, beckoning to Duo. Feeling a little better after caffeine and attention, Duo obediently stepped into his embrace.

"You two are under the mistletoe," Wufei said, sounding satisfied.

Blinking, Duo looked up. Sure enough, hanging unobtrusively in the arch, was a sprig of fresh mistletoe. Trowa met his eyes, shrugging and grinning. Cupping Duo's chin in one hand, he leaned down and kissed him. He surprised Duo with his boldness, giving him an open-mouthed kiss with a skilled tongue. Closing his eyes, he let himself be swept off his feet. And immediately thought of Heero . . .

Unable to help it, Duo gave a tiny jerk and pulled back. "Sorry," he murmured, blushing.

Trowa smiled sympathetically. "Thinking of Heero?"

Duo nodded.

"Then help me cook," Quatre said. "It'll get your mind off him. You can make divinity and caramels."

Duo opted out of telling Quatre that he'd never made candy in his life, instead accepting another apron and helping his friend make a spread fit for an army of kings.

**o8o o8o**

By the time the guests began arriving, Duo was surprised to find he was enjoying himself. He wasn't exactly happy, but he was having fun. When Hilde came with her new boyfriend, she leaped at Duo and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I'm so glad you came!" she exclaimed. "It's so pretty. Did you help decorate that monstrous tree? It's lovely. Oh, Duo, I'm so happy to see you! You have to dance with me, okay? This is Raoul, by the way. Raoul, this is Duo."

Duo shook his hand, giving him his trademark manic grin. "Got your hands full with this one, don't you?" he teased.

Raoul grinned easily. "Sure do. You guys got anything to drink?"

"Quatre made flaming rum punch," Duo said, gesturing. "Want me to show you?"

Nodding, Raoul followed him, striking up amiable conversation.

Sally Po and Lucrezia Noin came together, both looking resplendent in Christmas gowns. Sally's was green with white fur trim, Lucrezia's red with white fur trim. Both of them gave Duo hugs, placing gifts for him under the tree.

"You look well, Duo," Sally said, kissing his cheek. "Still pretty thin, aren't you? How are you and Heero doing? Still deliriously happy?"

Duo gave her a slightly wistful smile. "Yeah. Tell you the truth, I can't get enough of him."

Noin kissed his other cheek. "Too bad he couldn't be here. You look lovely. Well, you can be my date for the evening. You're only an inch or two shorter than me now."

Duo made a face. "Don't remind me. I'll be glad when I hit another growth spurt."

"You're only seventeen," she pointed out. "You're going to have at least another ten."

Grinning, Duo handed them both a glass of red punch. "I certainly hope so! I don't want Zechs to be taller than me forever."

They both laughed.

A little later, Lady Une arrived. With her hair down and soft she looked absolutely lovely. Her gown was blue, off-the-shoulder and trimmed with silver embroidered snowflakes. She joined Sally, Noin, and Duo, embracing all three.

"I'm glad to see you looking well," she murmured. "Duo, do you still have room on your card for a dance with me? I'm sure every lady here wishes for a space."

Grinning, blushing with pleasure, Duo nodded. It was certainly . . . unsettling to be flirted with by someone like Lady Une. When she drifted away, Sally and Noin pestered him mercilessly. Eventually Wufei and Trowa rescued him.

After dinner, people began dancing and playing various games with each other. Duo had to hand it to Quatre; he really knew how to throw a successful party. Not a person was standing around looking bored. Hilde accosted him nearly at once, dragging him into the ballroom. Trowa and Zechs had decorated it like a winter wonderland. Glitter sparkled madly on the floor, and all the overhead lights were blue. Sparkling snowflakes hung from the ceiling while strings of blue and white lights spiraled up the pillars. Six-foot-tall trees adorned with white roses and silver icicle strands stood here and there while the band played both upbeat and sedate Christmas songs.

"It's so beautiful!" Hilde giggled, pulling Duo into a fast-paced song with her. Her gold and red dress spun around her ankles as she twirled with him, glowing and happy.

No sooner had the song ended than Noin whisked him into a dance with her. By the time he got to Sally, Duo was truly enjoying himself. The three were all energetic and lovely, their happiness glowing from their eyes. It was infectious. All three of them dragged him under the mistletoe, too, giving him surprisingly warm kisses.

Deciding to take a break, he headed for the refreshment table, Sally and Noin talking about this and that. He poured them both a glass of punch, taking one for himself, too.

"Quatre really goes all out, doesn't he?" Sally mused. "Everything's lovely."

"I just like making sure everyone enjoys themselves," Quatre said, appearing beside Duo with a smile.

Trowa had an arm around his lover's waist, and the pair looked dance-flushed. Duo was just considering asking Quatre to dance with him when he glanced across the ballroom and saw Relena Peacecraft. He froze.

"You invited Relena?" he asked in a low voice.

Quatre's aqua eyes were locked on her, definitely not pleased. "No," he replied just as low.

The blonde girl saw them and immediately made a beeline. Duo resisted the urge to peel his lips back and snarl. She wore the most awful, frilly green dress, and unlike Sally and Noin's gowns with delicate lines of white fur, Relena's was quite fluffy red. It was ghastly, and she obviously thought she looked wonderful. Holly leaves were tucked behind one ear, and she wore long white opera gloves.

"Hi, Duo," she said, "Quatre, Trowa. Ladies. Merry Christmas."

Murmurs around to return her greeting, though Duo could see none of them were at all sincere. She had to be completely and totally dense to not feel it, too. Either she was, or she ignored it.

"It's such a shame, isn't it, about Heero," she sighed, snapping out a lacy red fan. "Really, it's so sad you can't spend Christmas with him, Duo. I myself am flying to L1 tonight, so I'll be able to see him tomorrow. Shall I tell him for you that you miss him? I'll be sure to remember. Oh, I think I see someone I know. Fabulous party, by the way, Quatre." And she fluttered off.

Duo stared after her, good mood crushed. He didn't know whether to be more angry or hurt. She could not have said anything more callous or cruel. Jaw clenching, no longer feeling like being surrounded by obvious signs of the holiday, Duo whirled and left the ballroom. He could hear Quatre running after him, but he ignored it.

In the hallway he was halfway into his coat when Quatre caught up.

"Duo," his best friend said, grabbing his shoulders, "don't go. Come on, we're having fireworks in an hour."

Shaking his head, desperately fighting back tears, Duo hurried to the door. "Say goodbye to everyone for me, Cat," he requested. "I just . . . want to be alone right now, I guess. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Quatre's shimmering blue eyes met his, and the other boy slowly nodded. "Okay. I'll call a cab for you."

"Don't bother. I'll walk. It's only a mile or so."

Nodding again, Quatre gave him a hug and let him go. Duo tried not to flee. The outside air hit him hard; it had to be at least zero degrees out here! Pulling his coat shut tighter, he began walking home. It was dark already, early that it still was. Just past six. Duo made it home without incident and hung up his coat. Once in the roomy apartment he and Heero rented, he gave into the urge to cry.

Three weeks ago, he and Heero had gone into the mountains to cut down their first Christmas tree. Heero had acted like a kid, laughing and smiling for no reason, constantly shoving Duo into the snow and diving on top of him. Pelting him with snowballs. Grabbing him and kissing the life out of him. They found a beautiful tree, took it home, and decorated it the next evening when it was dry enough to bring inside. They didn't have many decorations yet. Some red and blue glass balls. Multi-colored lights. Silver tinsel. Candy-canes. And the two special ones they'd bought for each other on the first of December.

Heero's was a pair of snowmen, Duo's a kitten in a basket of red yarn. Still, Duo thought it was the most beautiful tree he'd ever seen. There were presents under it, too. These were for tomorrow, when the six former Gundam pilots had intended to spend a private holiday together. Duo sank down onto the couch after plugging the tree in and curled up, hugging a pillow to his chest and letting his grief come out. He wanted Heero to be here. So badly it hurt. A painful ache in his chest. An unbearable ache.

"It's not okay if you go," he whispered to himself.

Because Heero had asked him. And Duo had said yes, trying not to make a big deal out of it. Because it would make the two of them enough money that they never had to work again if they didn't want. Perks of being war heroes, Heero had joked. Now, Duo bitterly regretted it. Maybe next year it would seem silly. But this was his first Christmas ever that would actually be special, and he had to spend it away from the only person with whom he wanted to be.

Flopping over onto the couch, before he knew it Duo had cried himself to sleep.

**o8o o8o**

Heero quietly opened the door, though he knew Quatre's party was still going on. He suspected his love would be home. Duo preferred to be alone when he was depressed, and Heero knew he would be depressed. Leaving his suitcase on the floor, he hung up his coat and toed off his shoes to pad into the living room. The tree was lit up, the fire slowly dying, and Duo was sprawled on the couch, face turned in the cushions. And Heero could see the evidence of tears.

This was why he'd worked himself to death to get home tonight. He'd achieved more than humanly possible, and now he got to reap the benefits. He crept to the couch and knelt by Duo's head, lightly brushing hair off his pale face. The face that starred in his dreams every night whether they were together or apart. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to Duo's temple.

"Duo," he whispered in the upturned ear, "wake up, my love. It's too early to be sleeping yet."

Duo stirred, making a sleepy sound. His beautiful eyes slowly flickered open, glittering dully in the dim light provided by only the tree and fire. Grunting faintly, looking disoriented, he lifted his head to turn it to the other side, obviously not sure what had awakened him. Which, of course, brought him eye-to-torso with Heero. He blinked several times, then raised his eyes with painstaking slowness. For a minute eternity he stared at his lover.

"Heero," he breathed.

Heero smiled. "Merry Christmas, Duo," he murmured.

And then Duo couldn't move fast enough. He scrambled upright, launching himself off the couch and at Heero so hard he nearly toppled the older youth right over. He locked his arms around Heero's neck, sounds suspiciously like sobs welling up from him.

"Heero," he choked, "you . . . you're home!"

Heero held him, stroking his back soothingly. "I didn't want to spend Christmas away from you, either." Pushing Duo back, he cupped his face and kissed him.

Duo instantly opened his mouth, tongue sweeping out in search of Heero's. Heero answered at once, pushing their tongues back into Duo's mouth and stroking it with long, firm swipes. He shifted them so Duo was lying across his lap, hands now clinging to his shoulders. When they finally broke apart Duo was gasping, cheeks tinged that lovely rose. Heero reached down and slowly unbuttoned the red blouse he loved so much, pushing it open and running his warm hands over Duo's slender chest.

Duo's eyes slid shut, head falling back in bliss. Heero accepted the invitation, leaning down and sucking on the delicate arch of Duo's throat. A faint moan bubbled up from his captivated lover, the vibration reverberating in Heero's mouth. Reluctantly pulling away, Heero waited until Duo looked at him. Blue eyes locked with indigo violet, both pairs swimming with love and happiness. Heero gazed down at Duo with smoldering intent.

"Why don't you spread out the blankets?" he said quietly. "I brought you something."

It took Duo a moment to nod, and he slowly sat up. Only then did Heero break away, heading for his suitcase.

o8o o8o

Duo quickly spread out the thick, luxurious blankets on the floor in front of the fire. He was still reeling, unable to believe that Heero had come home to him in time for Christmas. All his grief from earlier and the stinging bite of Relena's heartless words simply vanished. Heero was with him, his love was here, and they would spend their first real Christmas together.

He rekindled the fire, bringing it back to a cheerful blaze, then sat down on the makeshift bed. This was exactly how he'd dreamed they would spend the evening, waking up on Christmas morning completely wrapped around each other. He didn't remove his unbuttoned shirt, knowing that was something Heero liked doing. While he waited for his lover he undid his braid, combing his fingers through the silken soft hair, eyes drifting shut.

This, this was all he'd wanted for Christmas.

He didn't hear Heero return to his side, didn't know he'd come back until warm hands took his, pulling him into another embrace. Heero's lips captured his in another spine-tingling kiss. Duo didn't try to hold back his tiny moans. He was normally silent, but he knew Heero also liked hearing him, and tonight he would pretty much do anything Heero wanted. He was just happy to have him home.

Heero pressed something cool and hard into his hand. Breaking away, he looked down at a clear bottle. And blinked. It was sparkling wine, a rich blue color, and the only kind of wine Duo had ever tried that he loved without reserve. It didn't taste like wine at all, and it was absurdly expensive. Emotions already welling up to the edges of his control, Duo felt his eyes mist.

Smiling, Heero peeled back the foil and popped the cork. Then he dipped his fingers into the wine, raising them to Duo's lips. Never taking his eyes off Heero's, Duo obediently took them into his mouth, sucking the divine liquid off. The hint of sweet sparkle on Heero's warm skin was intoxicating. He swirled his tongue around each finger until Heero pulled them free. This time Heero took some of the wine into his mouth, leaning forward to kiss Duo.

Duo eagerly leaned forward, lips parting as Heero pushed some wine into his mouth. Duo drank from his lover, eyes closing in bliss as they kissed around the wine. They shared several drinks this way until Heero set it aside and slowly crawled over Duo, encouraging him to lie back on the thick blankets. Duo immediately spread his knees, making room for Heero between his thighs. Heero didn't keep him waiting, pressing down on him. Duo, already half-aroused, felt himself finishing the journey when he felt an answering heat to his own. He couldn't help it and gasped softly.

"I love you, Duo," Heero breathed in his ear. "I'm going to spend all night showing you just how much." And he brought their lips together in yet another soul-searing kiss.

Heat suffused the surface of Duo's skin. Every time Heero kissed him it was like the older youth laid an unbreakable claim on him, burned irrefutable proof that Duo was _his_ into his very core. He'd filled every part of Duo until the younger boy couldn't live without him. Heero was not just the center of his universe. Heero was his entire universe, his reason for living and breathing, his reason for existing.

Heero broke the contact first, sending his burning kisses down Duo's jaw and neck. He lavished the slender column with attention while his hands brushed down Duo's sides. Duo's breathing quickened when Heero reached the waist of his slacks. Deft fingers quickly unbuttoned them, slipping inside to squeeze Duo through his silk boxers. Already strained because Heero was here, Duo nearly came right then. His hips jerked up of their own accord, seeking more of that delicious warmth as pleasure raced up his spine.

A series of licks, nips, and sucking kisses blazed across his neck and throat while that skilled hand intermittently squeezed between his thighs. Duo, not really wanting to ruin his boxers, was about ready to go out of his mind when Heero removed his hand. Duo couldn't help the low whine that spilled off his lips. Heero smiled down at him, and moments later the long-haired boy was completely naked. At this new development, Heero wasted no time. Placing one light kiss to Duo's protruding hipbone, he swallowed Duo whole.

Glittering white exploded behind Duo's eyelids as breathtakingly intense pleasure crackled to every nerve-ending in his body. He arched up off the floor, sightless eyes staring at the ceiling. His fingers tangled in Heero's soft hair, not really pulling or directing Heero, just grounding himself. His hips didn't move at all. For some reason, it was better when he didn't thrust up into Heero's mouth. Everything seemed more intense, and he could focus on the incredible intimacy of this act. He'd always been amazed Heero wanted to do this for him when he himself never could do it for Heero.

"He-Heero . . ." he gasped, his eyes finally squeezing shut. "Nnnh . . ."

Heero hummed, and the vibration sent Duo spiraling into sweet release. When his body finally relaxed back onto the blankets, he noticed Heero watching him with a soft smile. He rose up to his elbows to press a light kiss to Duo's lips before urging Duo to raise his knees and open them. Breath hitching in his throat, Duo obeyed and watched his lover uncap some sort of lube. Moments later Heero rubbed the cool, slippery substance over the tight ring of Duo's entrance. He flinched in surprise, made himself relax.

The first finger slid inside, meeting with little resistance. Heero always knew how to make it so smooth Duo never found the chance to tense up. And that single finger found and struck his prostate with unerring accuracy, quickly bringing him back to arousal. Heero's eyes never left his lover's face as he slowly and lovingly prepared him, definitely taking much longer than necessary. But as his manipulating fingers sent Duo to the stars for a second time, he decided he didn't mind _all_ that much.

At the precise moment of completion, Heero plunged inside him, directly striking Duo's sweet spot. The suddenness of being completely opened and the concentrated stimulation actually made him cry out as sensation nearly overwhelmed him. His vision grayed, and colors flashed behind his eyes. When it finally passed he was left panting and weak, perspiration shimmering on his body.

As he slowly came down off his incredible high he found Heero holding both his hands up beside his head, fingers tangled. It was quite erotic, somehow, feeling him inside, still completely hard. When Heero began gently rolling his hips it grew even more so, his body still too relaxed to be truly aroused. It was like an _extremely_ intimate massage.

"You're spoiling me," he whispered, smiling slightly.

Heero stroked his hands, leaning down to softly kiss him. "I'd give you anything you wanted," he murmured.

"You already did," Duo said quietly, eyes glimmering.

Heero turned the barely-there contact between their lips into a real kiss, tongue dipping into Duo's mouth. Duo freed his hands to wrap his arms around his lover's shoulders, pressing them as close together as physically possible. Then he closed his eyes, blocked out all thought, and concentrated only on Heero. The feel of his smooth, moist skin. His warmth. The burning heat where they were so intimately joined. The feel of Heero penetrating so deep inside, piercing him to the depths of his soul.

He loved him. So much. He loved Heero so much it seemed absurd. Almost too much emotion for his heart to bear, as if it would burst. Heero licked and nibbled at his ear, sending a bright flash of color across the surface of Duo's mind, rippling across his focus. He heard himself moan faintly. Raising his hips, he wrapped his legs around Heero's waist and used this new leverage to drive his lover deeper. To his delight it made Heero hiss out a groan, another flash of color.

Abruptly Heero shifted, and Duo's world rocked upright. Finally opening his eyes, he found them both sitting up now. One of his favorite positions. Face-to-face with his lover. He shifted to find new leverage and began gently riding Heero, their eyes never leaving each other's. He felt Heero's strong hands glide up his back. Such a perfect paradox. Heero's hands, capable of bending steel, being so gentle with him. Worshiping his naked skin. Claiming him.

Duo dug his fingers into Heero's shoulders, because he knew Heero liked to feel the sting of pain when his nails broke skin. Because Heero liked to be marked with Duo's claim, too. Marks he always bore proudly. Sometimes Duo couldn't believe this tender, loving, gentle youth was his Heero, the one he'd fought beside during the war.

_"I didn't know how to be until I discovered you loved me, Duo,"_ Heero had told him once after a night of wild passion when Duo had commented on that change. _"I was never taught love. I never wanted to learn until you."_

"Duo," Heero murmured, and a bright flash of red, gold, blue, and violet exploded behind Duo's eyes.

Head falling back in bliss, Duo felt himself returning to full hardness in an instant when Heero thrust directly into his sweet spot. Heero immediately leaned forward, laving Duo's throat with his tongue.

"You were wandering away from me," he explained.

Duo had to find his voice, and for a moment he could only softly moan. "I . . . I was . . . lost in you . . ." he gasped, not really caring if that made sense.

Apparently Heero didn't either, because he didn't say anything after that. This time Duo kept his eyes on Heero to let his lover know he was thinking only of him. The love and desire smoldering in Heero's eyes went straight to Duo's arousal, and soon the lazy pulse of their passion picked up a more ardent rhythm. Duo tried to focus on every bright burst of pleasure, but soon he was drowning in them. Then Heero whispered, "I love you," in his ear, and that was all it took.

**o8o o8o**

How long? How much time had passed since he'd awakened to find Heero here? How many times had Heero made love to him on the blankets, until he was too tired and sore and sated to move? The fire still crackled, though less energetically now. Duo lay in a boneless sprawl across Heero's chest, who'd moved them to the couch possibly a half hour ago. Exhaustion and sweet contentment had stolen Duo's passion, replacing it with tranquil peace. One of Heero's warm hands rested low on his naked back while the other stroked his hair.

He was nearly asleep when Heero gently shifted him, grasping his shoulder to lightly shake. "Duo," he murmured, "look."

Taking a deep breath of Heero's warm, familiar scent, Duo turned to look out the window where his lover pointed. There, easily discernible against the soft black of night, snow drifted down in large, heavy flakes from the sky. For a long time Duo just stared, allowing the delight and silent beauty to sweep him away. What a perfect end to an incredible night.

"Beautiful," he mumbled.

The hand on his back lifted, fingers trailing up his spine. Heero chuckled very softly. "That was my only other wish, you know," he whispered. "That our first Christmas together there would be snow."

Duo felt himself rapidly falling into sleep. Part of him wanted this moment never to end. "Can we have a snowball fight tomorrow?" he asked, voice a little slurred.

"Of course," Heero replied, lips brushing over Duo's temple.

The small clock on the mantle tinged midnight. "It's Christmas," Duo said, eyes sliding shut.

Heero kissed his closed eyelids. "Merry Christmas, Duo," he whispered. He drew a soft, heavy fleece blanket up over them both, and the weight bore Duo gently into slumber.

**o8o o8o**

Quatre made Trowa get up very early the next morning. "Come on," he insisted, giving his lover a warm, demanding kiss. "I want Duo to wake up to us. We'll let ourselves in and make him coffee and breakfast. It'll be much nicer than him waking up alone. Hurry and call Wufei and Zechs while I grab some things and put the gifts in the car, okay?"

Looking a little shafted, Trowa got up and stumbled out of the large bedroom. Satisfied, Quatre grabbed a speedy shower and dressed festively in blue and silver. Last night he would have had Duo open his gifts from their other friends, but obviously that hadn't happened. So he grabbed all those and stowed them in the car. By the time he was done loading, Trowa was showered and dressed, wearing green and gold.

"You look nice," Quatre said, leaning up to give him another kiss. "Are they on their way?"

"Yeah," Trowa replied, deepening the kiss. "Said they'll meet us there."

Nodding, Quatre herded him out to the car. Normally he'd walk the few miles, but with all the gifts it was hardly sensible. Parking alongside the street, he had Trowa leave everything for now. Wufei and Zechs could help with that when they got here. Digging out the key Heero had given him months ago when they first got the place, he inserted it and opened the door as quietly as he could. Duo could be a light sleeper sometimes.

The pair stole inside and hung up their coats. "Will you see if he's still in bed?" he whispered to Trowa.

His lover nodded and went. Quatre's eye was drawn to the living room where the tree was still lit. He remembered Heero's glowing happiness over that. He'd actually taken Duo up into the mountains to cut it down. It was a little strange that Duo had left it on overnight. Unless he fell asleep on the couch? Frowning, Quatre went into the living room. And had to physically swallow the urge to gasp.

Duo was there, all right. But he wasn't alone. He lay atop Heero. They were both obviously naked, leaving no doubt in Quatre's mind as to how they'd spent the night. He couldn't help his smile. Heero really couldn't have given Duo a more perfect Christmas gift than his mere presence. Simply standing there watching them sleep, Quatre waited for Trowa to come back. When his lover did, looking at a loss, Quatre nodded to the couch.

Trowa stopped short, then grinned. "Perfect," he whispered. "Wonder when he got back?"

"Last night, I'm guessing," Quatre said with a smile. "Come on. We'll make breakfast for them anyway."

**o8o o8o**

Heero wasn't sure what woke him, the soft music or the smell of coffee. Even his barely-cognizant mind recognized the feel of Duo's weight on him. After all, how many times had he awakened to just this position? So, if Duo was lying on top of him, who was making coffee and music? There was no way Duo could have gotten up without waking him.

Eventually he blinked his eyes open. There was no worry, because if it was a dangerous person he would have instantly become aware. Which meant it was one of four people (or all of the above), and that was fine. Any of them were welcome to barge in and make him breakfast. Snorting softly, he stroked Duo's bare shoulder.

"Ready to wake up?" he murmured, kissing Duo's hair. "Hmm? Usually coffee has you up like a rocket. Did I wear you out that much?"

Duo stirred, making a sleepy sound and burying his nose in Heero's neck. Laughing softly, Heero gently shook him. "Wake up, love. We've got company. I know you'd kill me if I let you sleep through it."

Those wonderful eyes opened to reveal sleep-dulled indigo. When he saw Heero they cleared and focused with a painfully sweet smile. Duo claimed Heero had changed a lot since the war, but so had Duo. Once, his smiles were bright and plastic, manic and worn as a mask. Hiding the broken, bleeding boy behind. Now they hid nothing. He'd made himself open and vulnerable for Heero, and in return he'd allowed Duo to see him as he truly was.

"Mm, good morning," he said, stretching, which of course meant naked skin rubbing and sliding along naked skin.

Which did rather . . . interesting things to certain parts of Heero's anatomy. "Quatre and Trowa must be here," he said, suddenly wishing they weren't. "I can smell coffee."

"And breakfast!" Duo chirped, abruptly perking up. Like that he was upright, bolting for the kitchen.

Grinning faintly, Heero got up, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders and following before Duo could be embarrassed by his nakedness. Although knowing his lover, Duo wouldn't be embarrassed by that. Even in a room full of strangers.

He got there just in time to see Duo hit Quatre and glom onto him. "Q!" he sang. "You came over just to make me breakfast! What a great friend!"

Quatre could not have missed his friend's state of undress, but he just smiled. "Here I was thinking you'd be so lonely, but it looks like you had me worrying for nothing."

Heero's lips quirked, but Duo's smile outshone the sun. "He came home! I thought I was dreaming. But Heero proved it was real. Many, many times."

Rolling his eyes, torn between amusement and annoyance, Heero pulled Duo under the shelter of the blanket—and, consequently, into his arms. "Come on, before you freeze to death, baka. Quatre, we're going to grab a shower, then we'll come help."

Quatre smiled. "Take your time. I'm just glad to see Duo happy and you both here."

They passed Trowa in the hall, who smiled and greeted them as he carried an armload of gifts into the living room. Heero herded Duo to the bathroom and locked the door. Once there he dropped the blanket and set about wishing his love a merry Christmas properly.

Warm water cascaded down on them, filling the entire room with a thick mist of steam as Heero worked Duo over, kissing and caressing wherever he could reach. Though he didn't plan to go further, Duo didn't seem to care. He pushed himself eagerly into Heero's hands, breath hitching as he ran biting kisses down Heero's neck.

"Want you," he gasped, hands sliding easily over Heero's wet arms. "Please, Heero, hurry."

When Duo begged, he couldn't keep his mind, and he certainly couldn't control his lust. Pushing Duo up against the warmed tile, he grabbed his hips and lifted him up. Duo immediately wrapped his legs around Heero's waist for balance. Heero coated his fingers in slippery bodywash and pushed one into Duo, but his lover hissed and squirmed.

"Don't need that," he said around clenched teeth. "I'm ready."

Though he was tight, there wasn't actual resistance around his finger. So Heero allowed Duo to set the pace for once and let him push down onto Heero's more-than-compliant, waiting need. His jaw clenched, and a groan hissed out between his teeth.

"God you feel good," he managed. "Move, Duo."

His love didn't need a second bidding. Using the wall for support he moved, the most beautiful thing Heero had ever seen. He could never really let himself go. He couldn't give up control, though part of him never wanted to just so he could watch Duo. Because Duo, his sweet, sweet Duo, always gave control over to Heero. He let himself go, let himself get carried away by passion. With his head thrown back, hair clinging to him in saturated strands, he looked like an angel. An angel lost in the throes of ecstasy. He was absolutely beautiful.

Pressing a little closer to make sure Duo didn't fall, Heero freed one hand to close around Duo's arousal. It was hot, and Duo groaned out Heero's name, his rhythm faltering into something more erratic. Heero steadied him, leaning forward to suck on his throat. Duo moaned and whimpered constantly as Heero stroked him and moved within.

Duo abruptly fell forward to cling to his shoulders, breaths coming in ragged pants as he rode Heero. Heero could tell he was getting close, could see it in the little cues Duo always gave, the way his thighs began to quiver and his muscles tightened nearly imperceptibly. He realized Duo was breathing right into his ear, panting with every thrust of Heero's hips, "I love you, I love you," over and over.

"I love you, too," he murmured, bringing their mouths together to swallow Duo's cry as he came and came.

The slender, smooth body in his arms went completely limp. Heero, his own strength sapped by their passion, only barely managed to catch his lover and keep them from falling to the shower floor. If he hadn't been half supported by the wall, he wouldn't have. He could both hear and feel Duo panting in his ear. The heat emanating from him made Heero feel light-headed. He stabilized them both until Duo's legs slid from around Heero's waist and landed on the floor. He winced in regret when their bodies separated. Duo's dark eyes met his, and Heero lost his breath at the emotion in them.

There was nothing in this galaxy better than Duo. No, there was nothing better in existence. God, how he loved this boy. He dropped a kiss on Duo's forehead, right between his eyes. "Quatre will wonder what happened to us," he murmured.

"Doubt it," Duo said, lips curving into a slightly naughty smile. "But you worked up quite an appetite in me, now. I can hear the coffee screaming my name, begging me to come and dip my lips."

Feeling a crooked grin steal over his mouth, Heero gave in to the urge to kiss Duo. The smaller boy immediately opened up for him, their tongues writhing and twisting in a lazy tango. Once more Heero was willing to let it stay at that, but his insatiable lover spread his thighs, pulling Heero closer until one of his knees slid between Duo's. He rubbed himself against it, purring sensually.

"Mm, you should stop taking shameless advantage of me," he said, leaning forward to bite at Heero's neck.

Cupping the perfect, rounded globes of Duo's pert backside, Heero snorted. "I'd apologize, but I wouldn't mean it."

Duo let out something sort of like a giggle. His erotic motions brought them both to release a second time in five minutes, and this time Heero made him focus on washing. Not because he minded, but because they did have company after all.

**o8o o8o**

It was almost midnight when Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Zechs finally headed home. Heero saw them to the door, then returned to the living room where Duo sprawled on the couch. Like last night the only light came from the fire and the tree. He looked sublimely happy, lips curved up in a faint smile, and to Heero he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Retreating to their bedroom for a moment, he grabbed a small package he'd saved for when the two of them were alone. This was a gift he wanted Duo to open in private, because frankly he wasn't sure if Duo would like it or not. Wrapped in plain red paper with a tiny gold bow, it was obviously a little jewelry box. But it could hold anything from a necklace to earrings.

"Duo," Heero murmured, kneeling beside the couch like he'd done last night, "I have one more present for you, love."

Duo's dark eyes opened, and he turned his head to look at his lover. Heero held up the box. Smiling, Duo sat up and took it, holding it in his hands for a moment. Something almost . . . anxious passed over that lovely face as Duo carefully tore off the paper and set it aside. A little black velvet jewelry box. Heero could see his hands trembling ever so slightly as he grasped the lid and lifted it open.

Inside lay a ring. Braided silver and white gold, the symbol of infinity inset with blue opal. Duo's endless, beautiful eyes widened. Not moving from his kneeling position, Heero gently cupped Duo's hand and the ring in both of his, never taking his eyes off Duo. He took a deep breath.

"I love you, Duo," he murmured, "more than I ever thought possible. You've given me everything, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I always will." A very slight pause to gather his courage, because he'd never made himself this vulnerable. "Will you marry me?"

For several moments Duo just stared at him, moisture gathering in his limpid eyes until enough collected for two gleaming tears to slide down his cheeks. "Heero . . ." he whispered. "Of course I will!"

Heero's heart did an odd little jump in his chest as he pulled the ring free of its little cushion and slid it onto Duo's left ring finger. It looked perfect against his skin, and it glittered madly in the dim light. Then Duo threw his arms around Heero's neck, sounds suspiciously like sobs welling up from him. Smiling, tears gathering in his own eyes, Heero held him like that for a long, long time.

**o8o o8o**

"Look, Duo," Heero whispered.

Duo stirred from the loving circle of Heero's arms and looked out the window. It was snowing again, soft white against the ebony backdrop of the night. "Beautiful," he breathed, eyes flickering shut. He snuggled a little deeper into his lover's embrace. No, his fiancé. Smiling, he opened his eyes to gaze at the ring now adorning his finger.

It, too, was beautiful. Duo rotated his hand to watch it catch the light. He felt pleasantly worn out from the day's activities. He'd known it would be a special day, just not how special. It was hard to believe a single person could be this happy. Feel so cherished and loved. Heero kissed his temple.

The fire would die soon. The clock on the mantel would chime midnight and Christmas would be over. But for the moment it still wielded its magic over the two boys lying wrapped in each others' arms and love. Perhaps it always would.

"Mmm . . . Merry Christmas," Duo whispered, shifting so he could wrap his arms around Heero's waist. Heaving a sigh, he relaxed once more and let his fatigue claim him. He felt Heero tighten his embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Duo."

* * *

Owari


End file.
